


Mitochondria

by snaeken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Minor Angst, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/pseuds/snaeken
Summary: “The mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell.”





	Mitochondria

**Author's Note:**

> Another one out of the WIPs folder, woo.

Stiles groans in frustration, leaning back in his chair and covering his eyes. He’s been in the library for hours, trying to catch up on the work he’s been neglecting. School doesn’t make allowances for werewolf shenanigans, apparently. Even though time is passing and he’s actively doing work, it’s one of those study sessions that feels like he’s not making any kind of tangible progress. It’s awful, he knows he’s been working, but it still feels like he’s got nothing done.

Also there’s the fact that his Biology homework is just not cooperating at all. No matter how hard he tries, he just can’t focus on the words. He’s read the same paragraph literally at least a dozen times but it just isn’t sinking in at all. He kind of wants to curl up in a corner and die for a couple of hours.

“I could probably help, you know.”

Stiles nearly jumps out of his skin, sending papers flying and a textbook to the floor in the process. He hadn’t heard Theo approach, and anyone who can sneak up on him without being noticed shouldn’t be trusted, they just shouldn’t.

He’s leaning back against one of the bookshelves in such a way that Stiles can’t help but notice his biceps straining against the fabric of his shirt. He’s got that same amused smirk on his face that’s both infuriating and stupidly attractive; Stiles can never decide if he wants to punch Theo or kiss him.

“Sure Theo, go for it,” Stiles rolls his eyes. “Tell me all the weird and wonderful things you learned while you were living with the Dread Doctors. I’m sure it’s all _fascinating._ ”

Theo’s eyes twinkle with amusement. “Well, if you insist…”

He pushes off the bookshelf and stalks towards Stiles, hovering behind him. Theo leans down and breathes against his ear, causing goosebumps to erupt all over Stiles’ body and a tingle to shoot up his spine. He leans in closer, closer, his lips brushing against Stiles’ neck, and they’re _right there_  and Stiles wants to lean in that fraction closer, wants Theo to mark him up, wants to surround himself with a circle of wolfsbane and keep Theo the hell away from him.

Theo inhales audibly, breathing him in, and Stiles can feel him smiling against his neck as he whispers, “ _The mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell._ ”

Stiles shoves him backwards from his seat, glaring at him. “You’re such an asshole.”

Theo bursts out laughing, eyes lit up almost giddily. In the comparative quiet of the library the sound is explosive, far too loud, yet when it’s over Stiles wishes he could hear it again.

“You made that far too easy,” he says, sitting on the table in front of Stiles and wrinkling some of his papers. Stiles glares up at him but Theo doesn’t move, so he huffs and rescues his papers from beneath Theo’s muscular thighs. He’s still trying to work out if a great body comes with the territory of being a supernatural creature, or if it’s something that still has to be actively worked towards. “Seriously though, I could smell your anxiety from downstairs. What are you actually struggling with?”

“You really want to know?”

“I’m all ears,” Theo smiles. It could be hiding sincerity or scrutiny.

“Well since you’re suddenly so interested in me, my grades are slipping. Badly. I can’t exactly just say, ‘ _Sorry for only getting a fifty-eight in your pop quiz, I’ve been trying to help save this stupid town from the latest monstrosity that wants to kill us instead of studying_ ’ can I? There’s not enough time to do it all and…” Theo is looking at him, sure, but Stiles can tell for a fact he’s zoned out. Clearly he’s not that interested after all. “Are you even listening to me?” Stiles snaps.

Theo startles and comes back to himself, focusing on Stiles again. “Sorry, I was just thinking about kissing you.”

And that is absolutely not what Stiles was expecting to hear.

“You’re kidding.”

Stiles wishes that wasn’t his first instinct, but it is. Theo is manipulative and confident and deceptive and gorgeous and surprisingly considerate sometimes and almost definitely not interested in Stiles for who he is.

Theo opens his mouth to reply but Stiles snaps his textbook shut, silencing him.

“You know what? Never mind. I can handle it myself. Nice seeing you, Theo.”

Stiles pushes his chair back and stands up, scooping his school stuff into his arms and leaves. He makes it an entire three steps before he’s being grabbed by the shoulder and pulled into Theo’s arms. He struggles a bit but Theo has a steadfast grip on him.

“Tell me to let go and I will. Tell me you don’t want this and I’ll stop.”

That’s just the thing though; Stiles doesn’t want him to stop. They’ve almost kissed before on the hospital roof, in his jeep, in this very library, but for some reason it’s never actually happened. There can only be so many _almosts_  before he gives up on this thing completely, whatever it is. He’s still got his homework bundled in his arms and Theo is still holding him, staring at him with those piercing green eyes that are a different shade every time he gets close enough to look at them. One final chance, and if it doesn’t happen this time then he’s walking away for good.

“Prove that you mean it,” he murmurs, bordering on pleading, and Theo does just that.

He connects their lips and Stiles sighs into it, the kiss surprisingly soft considering how vitriolic their encounters usually are. The alarm bells in his head stop blaring, a soothing chime taking their place instead. He pulls away and when he opens his eyes Theo actually looks hurt, letting go of Stiles’ arms immediately.

“Let me put this shit down,” he says, motioning to his thoroughly crumpled homework in his arms. Theo’s lips quirk up and Stiles puts his stuff down on the table, wasting no time in wrapping his arms around Theo and kissing him again. Theo wraps his arms around him again and Stiles presses him against the table, cupping the back of his head as they continue to make out.

This could be a bad idea. Hell, it could be an awful idea. But if something good could come from living in this awful town, why shouldn’t he grab it with both hands?


End file.
